Sasha
by glamrockstar
Summary: The great grand-daughter of Wendy Darling and her adventures in the Neverland. Complete
1. Peter Meets Sasha

As you look at Wendy, you may see her hair becoming white, and her figure little again, for all this happened long ago. Jane is now a common grown-up, with a daughter called Margaret; and every spring cleaning time, except when he forgets, Peter comes for Margaret and takes her to the Neverland, where she tells him stories about himself, to which he listens eagerly. When Margaret grows up she will have a daughter, who is to be Peter's mother in turn; and thus it will go on, so long as children are gay and innocent and heartless.  
  
J.M Barrie  
  
Chapter One: Peter Meets Sasha  
  
The first time he saw her was when she was seven years old. Of course, no one knows his exact age for sure, but it can be said by some that he was around the age of twelve at the time.   
  
Sasha Cohen was with her mother Margaret, and her father Oliver, visiting her mother's relatives in England at the time. Although Margaret, herself, was British, her husband and her three children were American. They were raised and born in a state called California. This was the first time any of Margaret's children had ever been to London.  
  
"We're here!" Mrs. Cohen stated happily as the cab driver pulled into the drive way of the enormous town house.   
  
Sasha shivered and placed her golden blond hair underneath her light blue snow cap. Being from Southern California, Sasha and her two older brothers, Ian and Trent, were not use to the cold weather. Sasha was the first one to get out the cab and immediately ran up the stoop to ring the door bell.  
  
Little did she know that at the time she was being watched from high above, on the roof top by a young, magical boy. Her grandmother Jane was the first one to greet little Sasha. Jane's eyes were twinkling as her grand-daughter walked into the foyer.  
  
"Oh my sweet child, you look exactly like your mother did at that age." Jane spoke fondly but Sasha just rolled her eyes. She knew she looked exactly like her mother, from the golden blond hair to the light brown eyes. In fact, all of Margaret's children had blond hair and brown eyes. Jane hugged Sasha and then walked over to Margaret who was brushing the snow off of her coat.  
  
"My daughter, it is so good to see you again…and it is so good to have children in the house again." Jane spoke quietly.  
  
There was a silent pause, while Margaret glared at her mother and then changed her expression to a smile and hugged her. Sasha stared at them with curiosity.  
  
"I am not a child." Spoke Ian, who was two years older than Sasha.  
  
Trent and Sasha were only one year apart in age.  
  
"Of course you're not…" Jane chuckled placing her arm on her grandson's shoulder.  
  
"Shall we go into the living room?" Oliver, who had been standing quietly in the corner, piped up. He closed the front door and stood beside his wife, shivering from the cold.  
  
"Perhaps we should let the children go to the nursery and rest, it's been a long flight after all." Jane replied, once again looking down at Sasha.  
  
"Yeah!" Sasha and Trent agreed.   
  
The siblings gathered their luggage and quickly made their way up the long wooden staircase. They giggled together as they walked into the large nursery. Ever since they were little kids, they had heard stories from their mother and then many adventures she had in the nursery. The nursery was practically famous in her mother's stories.  
  
"Wow, this is bigger than our entire condo!" Trent exclaimed tossing his suitcase on one of the three beds.  
  
"I know! Look at all these toys Grandma has up here. Wow, even real swords!" Sasha responded dancing about the room in circles.  
  
How on earth did she expect them to get any rest with a room full of toys? Sasha asked herself. She picked up a fake crown from one of the shelves and jumped on top of the bed beside her brother.  
  
"I am a grand princess!" She told him.  
  
Trent jumped off the bed and grabbed one of the swords from the toy chest in the corner of the room. "And I am the most fierce-some pirate in the world, Snake Eyes!"  
  
He chased her around the room with the sword, until Sasha picked one up for herself and began to fight with him.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" She exclaimed, "I have spent my summers in Spain with the king practicing sword fighting, just in case I ever got abducted."  
  
Trent grinned evilly at her and ran a hand through his short blond hair. "Argggh! I dare you to stop me!"  
  
….  
  
Jane smiled softly to herself as she stood in the doorway of the nursery watching her two grandchildren. It wasn't long before she noticed a familiar shadow in the window…one that belonged to a certain boy.  
  
His name was Peter Pan and he had spent many years at the window just to catch any story that happened to be told. He had almost given up since the house had not been occupied with children in thirty years. Things were different on this night, and Jane secretly knew that he would appear. Unfortunately, Margaret also knew…  
  
"Mother? What are you doing?" Margaret (or Marge as her husband fondly called her) inquired walking down the hallway.  
  
"Just watching my grandchildren playing happily." Jane turned and smiled at her grown daughter.  
  
"Mother, I don't think Sasha should sleep in the nursery with the boys. I think that she should have her own bedroom to sleep in." Marge stated brushing back her hair. She leaned against the doorway and looked at her own daughter.  
  
"Look at her Margaret, she is so happy, how are you going to take that away from her?"  
  
"Fine for just tonight…but if anything happens…" Marge trailed off.  
  
"He hasn't been around for thirty years, and I don't think he's ever coming back. Rest assured…just let Sasha play." Jane whispered.  
  
"Goodnight Mother." Marge replied and walked back down the stairs to join her husband.  
  
Jane waited until she was downstairs before quietly entering the nursery. There was a definite shadow in the window. She smiled to herself and sat down on one of the unoccupied beds.   
  
Sasha and Trent collapsed happily on the carpet, tossing their swords to the side. Sasha rolled on her side and looked up at her grandmother, "this room is so cool!"  
  
"My mother and her brothers grew up in this room, and then I did with my siblings and then your mother and her siblings. Oh how I wish you children could have grown up in this room…"  
  
Sasha sat up and crossed her legs, "Dad doesn't want to live in England."  
  
"Come on Sash, let's play with the swords again!" Trent spoke rising to his feet.  
  
"Well this time I want to be a pirate too! Red Handed Jill!" She replied picking up one of the swords.  
  
Jane looked up, placing her hand over her heart, "where did you hear that name child?" She walked over to her grand-daughter and looked down at her.  
  
"I don't know, somewhere. Maybe from one of Mom's stories, why?" Sasha stared curiously at her grandmother.  
  
"Nevermind, excuse me children." Jane replied and slowly left the nursery.  
  
Sasha and Trent exchanged quiet glances, "what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know…everyone has been acting weird ever since we got here." Sasha replied, drawing her sword once again.  
  
Trent picked up his sword and circled around his sister. He lifted it up and they began to pretend to fence. "I say Red Handed Jill! Girls aren't suppose to be pirates!"  
  
"Oh yeah? That's what you think Snake Eyes! In case you haven't heard I am the most feared pirate in the Spanish Main!" Sasha roared, pretending to stab him.  
  
"Oye! You got me!!" Trent cried, clutching his side and pretending to double over in pain.  
  
"Will you two grow up?" Ian shouted interrupting their game. He marched into the room and sat down on the bed Jane had been occupying earlier.   
  
"Ouch." Sasha winced falling on the ground.  
  
"Now that hurts." Trent added, collapsing beside her.  
  
They turned to each other and giggled. Ian sat on the bed and rolled his eyes at his younger siblings. Trent and Sasha had always got along but for some reason Ian refused to join in their silly games.  
  
"Come on we have to brush our teeth and get ready for bed, Dad's orders." Ian spoke, getting to his feet and hovering over them.  
  
"Aww!" Trent protested, getting up and walking over to the window. He opened it and peered outside at the dark sky, "it's still day light in California!"  
  
"Come on!" Ian groaned tugging Sasha's arm.  
  
"We're not done playing!" Sasha replied pointing at the toys on the floor.  
  
Ian shook his head and picked up the golden crown Sasha had on earlier. "You are now!" He spoke and threw it across the room. Unfortunately, it landed out the window.  
  
"Ian! Grandma's gonna kill you! That crown was older than her!"  
  
"Fine then if you're so concerned, you go out in the cold and retrieve it while Trent and I use the bathroom!" Ian retorted.  
  
Sasha fought the urge to kick her older brother, and walked over to the window. She climbed over the edge and landed on the balcony, brushing the snow off of her jeans. She shivered as she sought the crown. She peered over the balcony and saw nothing but a blanket of snow, she turned around and gasped.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded pointing at the boy, who was sitting on the roof.  
  
He was rustic, in fact quite leafy in appearance. Wearing clothing made entirely out of English ivy. His hair was a sandy blond color and very messy. He jumped down from the roof top and stood in front her. Sasha backed up all the way so she was against the railing.  
  
"Who are you?" He replied.  
  
"Uhn uhh, no way am I telling you my name. What exactly are you doing hanging outside the nursery window anyway?" She replied, trying to hid her fear.  
  
"I am a friend of Jane's." He responded inching closer to her. Sasha had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even for her age.  
  
"Oh yeah? How come I've never heard of you before?" She inquired trying to inch closer towards the window.  
  
"How come I've never heard of you before?" He retorted and then noticed the crown on the snowy ground. He picked it up and in doing so, Sasha had made her way to the window, just in case she needed to scream for her brothers.  
  
"Where did you get this? It belonged to Wendy Darling." He spoke looking back up at Sasha.  
  
"I know that, Wendy was or is, my great-great grandmother…but she passed away long before I was born. How on earth could you have possibly known that this crown was hers anyway?"  
  
"What is your name?" He inquired again as Sasha gripped the window ledge.  
  
As much as Sasha found it slightly odd that there was a boy randomly outside her window, she was also slightly intrigued too. How did he get there? after all the balcony was three flights up.  
  
"uhm…Sasha Cohen. What's yours?" She replied looking down at the crown.  
  
"My name is Peter, Peter Pan." He told her, bowing down.  
  
"Aren't you cold Peter? I mean I know I'm freezing and you're wearing less clothes than I am."   
  
"I am not bothered by the snow. I just came to hear some stories. Do you know any good stories?"   
  
"Oh course! I know lots of stories!" Sasha replied, smiling at him.  
  
"Maybe you could share them with me." Peter told her, smiling back at her.  
  
"I'd like that." Sasha nodded her head in agreement. She no longer felt scared to be with this strange boy, in fact she found a new friend.  
  
"Sasha?"  
  
He inched closer towards her so that their faces were almost touching, again Sasha grabbed the ledge.  
  
"Yes Peter?"  
  
"I should like to give you a thimble…" He whispered.  
  
"uhm, Okay…" Sasha trailed off staring at Peter curiously. Didn't he ever hear of a sewing machine? No one ever used thimbles anymore. What a weird gift to give a person!  
  
Peter leaned closer and kissed her gently on the lips. Sasha leaned back in surprise, that was no thimble.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes Sasha?"  
  
"Why did you call that kiss a thimble?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I, uh, thought there were called…" He trailed off.  
  
….  
  
"Are the kids in bed yet? We have a big day tomorrow, we're going to sight-seeing all over London." Oliver told his wife.   
  
They were both in the kitchen with Jane, making themselves some warm tea. Marge placed her mug on the counter and turned towards her husband, "I'll go check on them."  
  
She adjusted her yellow robe and slowly walked up the stairs. From the top of the stair well, she could hear Trent in the bathroom shouting about pirates. She breathed in deeply and walked towards the bathroom door. Trent was stranding in the bathtub pointing at Ian, who was brushing his teeth. Marge froze staring at her sons and then gasped, "where's your sister?"  
  
Sasha smiled at Peter, "Peter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I shall like to give you a thimble in return."  
  
She closed her eyes and waited to be kissed again, instead she was being tugged violently into the nursery. She opened her eyes and looked at up her frightened mother.  
  
"Sasha Regan Cohen! What on earth are you doing?" Margaret demanded.   
  
Sasha looked out the window to find Peter had gone away. She looked up at her mother disappointingly, "I was retrieving this."   
  
She held up the crown and told her mother that Ian had thrown it out the window. Marge let go of her and marched over to the window she peered her head out and then closed it shut, locking it. "Go get ready for bed! You're sleeping on the second floor in the guest room."   
  
Sasha sighed and gathered her toiletries from her suitcase. As she was brushing her teeth she began to wonder whether she had dreamt up the whole meeting with Peter Pan, or not. 


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter Two: …ten years later.  
  
It had been ten years since the Cohen family's visit to England. Margaret, of course, had her reasons for not wanting to go back…but after ten years of begging and pleading from her mother to see her grandchildren, Marge finally gave in. Sasha and her brothers after all, had indeed grown up.  
  
"Mom, I have plans this month! I have a girlfriend for the first time in my life. I can't just go off and spend an entire month away from her!" Trent whined as the Cohen family walked off the airplane.  
  
"Trent, shut-up." Sasha snapped at him, before putting her headphones on her ears and playing Michelle Branch.   
  
Trent sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. He walked slowly behind Sasha and Ian. Ian was busy chatting away on his cell phone to his girlfriend, Marian.  
  
Margaret smiled to herself, her children were definitely grown up. Sasha looked back at her brothers and then caught up with her parents and followed them outside into the cold. Her father hailed down a taxi and ushered his children into the backseat.  
  
Over the years, Sasha had forgotten entirely about Peter Pan. She just assumed that it had all been a dream. No one ever spoke about their first trip, especially their mother.   
  
Sasha wondered if she would be allowed in the nursery this time. Since the last time Sasha had been to London, she had finished elementary school, middle school and was almost finished with high school. Oh how she had grown up, and oh how she had hated it. Being grown up meant that you had more responsibilities… Sasha even had to get a job. She hated it, but what she hated even more was being told almost every day by her brothers to grow up. What was the big deal about being grown up away?   
  
Although Sasha would miss her Californian friends terribly, she didn't mind spending an entire month in England. She missed her grandmother horribly and she missed the whole "white Christmas". She even missed the cool toys.  
  
"I should tell you all that your Uncle Stuart and your Aunt Brynn will be at your grandma's house for Christmas as well. They're flying in from Glasgow today." Marge turned around and told her children.  
  
Stuart was Marge's older brother who lived in Scotland with his wife and two children, Renee and Emma. Stuart was a big musician and hardly had time to spend visiting his mother or the rest of his family. This was the first time in twenty years that he had seen his sister.  
  
"Uh, man…" Ian and Trent groaned in unison.  
  
Sasha sighed softly to herself and stared out the window, as they neared the town house. When they arrived, her aunt and uncle had already invaded the house. It would be difficult staying in a house with so many people.  
  
Sasha walked up the snowy steps behind her father, while Marge rang the doorbell. This time a little girl with light brown hair answered the door. Marge smiled and knelt down, "Hello Renee, I am your Aunt Margaret."  
  
Sasha smiled and brushed past them, walking straight upstairs to the nursery. As she entered the room, she noticed another little girl playing on the floor with paper dolls. The little girl looked at Sasha quire, "Who are you?"  
  
Sasha put down her suitcase and walked over to the little girl, "Hello Emma, I am your cousin Sasha."  
  
Emma smiled and held up her paper dolls, "wanna play?"  
  
"Sure." Sasha replied.  
  
Jane grinned as she walked into the nursery, "Why Sasha Cohen, you've grown up."  
  
Sasha walked over to her grandmother and hugged her. It seemed that her grandmother hadn't changed at all. "Quite a crowded house you have here. Where do you want me to sleep tonight?"   
  
Jane placed her hand on Sasha's shoulder, "why don't you girls stay here in the nursery. Your brothers can stay in the upstairs bedroom."  
  
"Thanks Grandma." Sasha replied, kissing her cheek.   
  
She turned around and looked down at Emma, "Hey, I'm tired, mind if we play tomorrow, yeah?"  
  
"Sure!" Emma replied happily.  
  
Sasha nodded and gathered her personal belongings, taking them to the bathroom. She came back fifteen minutes later wearing a blue tank top and blue cloud PJ pants. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Which bed do you want me to take?" She asked Emma.  
  
Emma looked up from her paper dolls and pointed at the bed closet to the window, "that one."  
  
Sasha picked up her suitcase and walked over to the bed. She put her CD player down and then walked over to Emma. Emma put her dolls away and then stood up. She looked up at her cousin and leaned closer towards her, "Renee and I don't want to sleep there," she whispered, "Renee saw a boy peaking through the window last night."  
  
Sasha stared at her cousin silently. Had her encounter with Peter Pan been real?  
  
No, she told herself.  
  
"Don't worry Emmie, I am sure it was nothing. Anyway, I will protect you." Sasha told her and then climbed into her bed.  
  
"Thank you Sasha."  
  
Sasha smiled and then turned on her CD player, rolling on her side so she could stare out the window. She couldn't help but wonder if her cousin saw what she said she saw. Was Peter back to find Sasha?   
  
Sasha tried to stay awake to keep guard, but was exhausted from the flight and could no longer keep her eyes open.  
  
…  
  
Peter peered into the window of the nursery. Ever since his first encounter with Sasha, he had come back to the nursery window each night. Every time he'd stay a bit longer than the last. It seemed that all the time he had spent waiting for Sasha's return, he had grown quite a bit himself. However, unlike Sasha and her brothers, he had grown twice as slow. He was only a seventeen year old boy, instead of a twenty-two year old man.   
  
Peter noticed Sasha in the room and immediately opened the window. Sasha was fast asleep, but her cousins were not. He leaned over her bed and smiled, almost ready to kiss her when Emma began to scream.  
  
Sasha sat up with a start, "what's wrong?" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's the boy! There was a boy in the room! He's trying to kill you!!" Emma cried.   
  
Sasha rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, but saw no one. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to her cousin, "Shh…go back to sleep, I'll go investigate."  
  
Sasha turned back around and realized that the window was wide open. It hadn't been open before, had it? Sasha grabbed her blue hoodie and slippers, and then peaked her head out the window. She climbed onto the balcony but saw no one. Although for a second she could have sworn that she had seen a shooting star in the sky.  
  
"It was nothing." She reassured her cousins, as she locked the window.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
Sasha got back into her own bed and it wasn't long before her mother was hovering over her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going out to breakfast. You can use your grandmother's bathroom downstairs." Marge told her.  
  
"Nurghh…" Sasha groaned rolling over.  
  
"Come on! You are worse than your brothers about getting up, I swear." Marge mumbled and left the room.   
  
Sasha slowly sat up and kicked her feet over the side the bed. She bent down and opened her suitcase, picking out the day's clothing. Then she walked down the stairs towards her grandmother's bedroom.  
  
"Hello Grandma, Mom said I could use your bathroom." Sasha told Jane, who was sitting in her rocking chair reading a book.  
  
"Go right ahead sweetheart. And when you return I have a gift for you."  
  
Sasha smiled and merged into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then she changed out of her night clothes and into jeans and a hoodie. Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and saw her grandmother standing in front of a jewellery case.  
  
"This belonged to my mother, given to her by a dear friend." Jane spoke noticing Sasha in the vanity mirror.   
  
Jane turned around and showed the golden chain to Sasha. Sasha looked down at it and then back up at her grandmother. It was an acorn with a hole in the middle of it.  
  
"An acorn?" She inquired, slightly confused.  
  
Jane nodded and smiled, "it saved her life you know. And now I want to give it to you….just promise me that you won't let your mother know about it…"  
  
"Okay." Sasha replied hooking the chain around her neck.  
  
"Well we better go downstairs, your uncle is taking us all out to breakfast."   
  
Sasha smiled at her grandmother and walked down the stairs to meet up with the rest of her family. She walked into the parlour and sat down on the sofa beside Trent. "Hey…" Trent whispered, "was there a boy in your room last night?"  
  
"What? No…" Sasha replied.  
  
"Good because Emma is telling everyone that she saw a boy in the room…she is convinced he was looking for you…"  
  
"She must have been dreaming." Sasha replied waving her hand, as if to be brushing it aside. She stood up and walked outside to the stoop. She put her hood over her head and walked down the steps. Now she knew she hadn't dreamt up Peter Pan. She couldn't have…  
  
…  
  
"How would you children like to go to the movies this evening?" Margaret inquired during dinner, "let us adults spend some quality time together."  
  
"Yeah!" Ian and Trent agreed, there was always some action flick out that they could go see.  
  
Sasha glanced across the table at her two cousins, who seemed rather happy to be doing something without their parents.  
  
"Sure, it'd be fun." Sasha agreed.  
  
"Great, I'll go get my wallet and call you kids a cab." Marge replied rising to her feet.   
  
Sasha stood up and took her plate into the kitchen. Her grandmother was standing over the kettle making a pot of tea for the adults. Sasha washed off her plate and then looked up at her grandmother, after making sure no one else was in the room.  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"Who gave this acorn to my Great-Grandmother?"  
  
"A childhood friend of hers, his name was Peter."  
  
"Peter, as in Peter Pan?"  
  
"Good heavens yes."  
  
"He came to me last night, while I was asleep Grandmother. What does he want?"  
  
"Why the same thing every child wants, a mother."  
  
"But I can't be his mother. I am too young…and besides that he kissed me-"  
  
Sasha was interrupted by her father Oliver. Oliver placed in dish in the sink and then turned towards his daughter, "are you ready? You'd better get your hoodie on, the taxi is on its way over here."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get ready."  
  
Sasha and Jane exchanged a glance and then Sasha walked out of the kitchen and into the parlour. She got her hoodie out of the broom closet and then followed her brothers outside to the waiting taxi cab.  
  
Marge entered the kitchen moments later and sat down at the table beside her mother. She drew in a deep breath and glanced about the kitchen. It hadn't changed at all since she was a young girl.  
  
"I saw the acorn around Sasha's neck. He's come for her, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes my daughter, he has come for her." Jane replied quietly.  
  
"Oh Mother, he mustn't. He'll break her heart…and I couldn't bare to see her hurt." Marge spoke softly.  
  
"I know Margaret. I know this. But I think he truly genuinely wants to keep her."  
  
"But she is mine…I can't let her go…"  
  
"Just like I couldn't let you go, and just like my mother couldn't let me go. He is destined to be alone forever."  
  
"Is he at the window now?"  
  
"I don't know darling..."  
  
Marge sighed and rose to her feet. She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't desire to do so. She drew in a deep breath and began to make her way up the stairs towards the nursery. Jane got up slowly, and followed sadly behind her.  
  
Margaret walked over to the window and opened it, peering her head outside. "Peter? Peter? May I have a word?"  
  
As if he had known that she had been waiting for him, Peter flew down onto the balcony and climbed into the room. Both Margaret and Jane gasped when they saw him…he had after all, well, aged!  
  
"Why Peter! You've grown up!" Jane exclaimed, closing the nursery door.  
  
"NO! NO I haven't! Don't ever say that!" Peter cried.  
  
Marge had also noticed the change but kept quite. Peter probably had the Lost Boys convinced that he himself was still a boy. Oh how great make-believe was.  
  
"Peter…" She trailed off.  
  
"Where is Sasha?" Peter demanded.  
  
"She isn't here right now. Peter…Peter she can't be your mother. She doesn't, she wouldn't know anything about being a mother. Times have changed Peter…she can't sew without a sewing machine. She can't cook without a microwave…she is well, she is almost a grown up."  
  
Peter stared at Margaret silently with his light green eyes, "I don't want her to be my mother." He explained, "I want her to be…" He wasn't sure.  
  
"You can't keep her Peter, she's mine. She belongs to Oliver and I… I couldn't bare to see her heart broken."  
  
"But…" Peter protested, "I need her."  
  
Margaret shook her head sadly. She needed Sasha too…but Sasha probably didn't need either of them. For Sasha was very independent. At that moment Margaret felt immense sadness. She and Jane both knew what it was to live in the Neverland and how happy they had been. Both happier than they had ever been in their entire lives. Marge didn't want to deny her daughter that kind of happiness. But at the same time, when Peter had to return Sasha home, she didn't want her daughter to feel that sudden sadness that never ever went away. All children must grow up, even hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter." Margaret spoke and walked out of the room.  
  
Jane stayed in the room and watched Peter sit on floor, crying. Jane knelt down beside him, "why do you want her so much?"  
  
But Jane knew the answer, Sasha was the best match for Peter there ever was. Secretly, Jane wanted Sasha to be in the Neverland with Peter. To have everything that her and her female kin were denied. Sasha deserved the chance to be Peter just as much as the rest of them.  
  
"Peter, it should be up to Sasha shouldn't it?"  
  
Peter nodded, wiping his eyes. Jane stood up and smiled, "then let her decide. Goodnight my dear boy."  
  
Jane brushed back a lose strand of grey hair and walked out of the nursery. Peter shook his head as he climbed out of the nursery window. In his entire life he had never been denied what he desired. Why should Sasha be any different? You see, while Peter had a body of a seventeen year old, his mind was still like that of a twelve year old boy. He had to come up with a plan to keep Sasha forever. This time he would not be barred.  
  
"Wow that movie was really awesome!" Emma exclaimed as she followed Sasha up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, Daniel Radcliffe makes a good Harry Potter." Sasha agreed.  
  
She stretched her arms as she collapsed on the messy bed. She still wasn't use to the time-change and was ready to fall asleep right there in her day clothes.  
  
Emma looked at her sleeping cousin. She shook her head and brushed back her red hair, and giggled because it was only seven p.m. Emma then decided to leave Sasha alone and wandered into the bathroom to see what her older sister was up to. Renee was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Emma followed her sister's lead and put a fair amount of tooth paste on her toothbrush then stood in front the mirror.  
  
It had been three hours since Peter was last seen in the nursery by Jane and Margaret. The second time he returned, he was accompanied by, Sammie, one of his lost boys. In Sammie's hand was a tiny red bandana. Peter leaned over Sasha with a small bottle in his hand. He had crushed up a sleeping draught pill and mixed it with water. He had attained the pills from a pirate a long time ago. He gently opened Sasha's mouth and poured in a tiny amount. Then Sammie wrapped the bandana around Sasha's eyes. Peter picked Sasha up and out the window they flew.  
  
It was Renee who entered the nursery first. She screamed when she noticed the window wide open and her cousin missing. Immediately, she ran down the stairs to find Sasha's parents. 


	3. The Neverland

Chapter Three: The Neverland  
  
When Sasha awoke she found herself inside a tiny house made entirely out of sticks and leaves. Sasha gasped jumping up to her feet. Where was she? This was definitely not the nursery! Slowly, she walked out of the tiny house and stepped into what appeared to be a dark forest.  
  
Sasha drew in a deep breath trying hard not to start panicking. She knew wherever she was, it was definitely not in England. It was far too warm and Sasha last recalled that it was snowing. Maybe this was a horrible dream? Sasha shook her head and decided it would be best to stay in the house until morning.  
  
….  
  
"Mother! She's gone! He's taken her!" Margaret cried ushering her nieces out of the nursery.  
  
Jane glanced down at Sasha's messy bed and then walked over to the window, closing it shut.   
  
She turned towards her daughter and began to speak, "You knew it was bound to happen Margaret."  
  
"Even after I told him that she couldn't be his mother?" Marge retorted angrily, "what do you suggest I tell my husband and my sons about Sasha's disappearance?"  
  
"The truth. I was nothing but truthful to your father and my mother was nothing but truthful to my father." Jane replied sitting down on the window ledge.  
  
"He won't believe me, and neither will Ian or Trent. I know my family mother, they're not like us. They wouldn't understand." Margaret shook her head.   
  
Marge began to pace around the room shaking her head in anger, "Why did she go with him?"  
  
Jane brushed the seat cushion and felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She knew she basically encouraged Sasha to join Peter and vice-versa. "Maybe…maybe she didn't go willingly…"  
  
"Mother! Do you think he…he did! He kidnapped my daughter!" Margaret cried sitting in the old rocking chair.  
  
"No wait, I could be wrong. Maybe she did go willingly… I mean it didn't take much to convince the rest of us to go with him, did it?"  
  
"Mother, what am I going to do? When Oliver finds out, he is going to divorce me. I know it. He will take my boys back to America, while I spend many lonely years here waiting by the window."  
  
"Oliver is not going to divorce you. Don't be ridiculous." Jane replied, but she wasn't so sure herself.  
  
…  
  
When Sasha awoke for the second time, she found herself in a cold sweat. It was burning up! She removed her hoodie and her long-sleeved shirt, leaving her clad in a pink tank top with a yellow star on it and jeans. She emerged from the house and stepped out into broad daylight. The trees seemed much friendlier now that the sun was out.  
  
Sasha pulled her hair back into a pony tail and began to wander around, maybe she'd run into a local and they could tell her where she was.   
  
"You're awake!"   
  
"Ahh!" Sasha screamed spinning around.  
  
Peter grinned floating down in front of her. "I'm glad you're awake, I want you to meet the lost boys."  
  
"You can fly…" Sasha whispered and then shook her head, "that's impossible. This is a dream, this has to be."  
  
Sasha backed up further away from Peter, straight into a tree branch.   
  
"Oww!" She cried.  
  
Peter walked closer to her with a confused expression on his face, "Sasha?"  
  
Sasha looked up when she heard a loud cracking noise in the distance. Peter turned around with his dagger at his side. Sasha crept behind him and then began to run in the opposite direction. She was running so quickly towards nothing and suddenly nothing was under her feet and to her sleepy mind it seemed that for a minute, joyfully she was flying but then the ground realistically slammed into her and she was rolling.  
  
She tried to scream out for help but nothing came. She did all she could do at that point, cover her eyes and waited until she stopped. But she did not stop, instead she rolled in a large body of water. Sasha gasped suddenly being cover by waves upon waves of water. She could feel herself sinking towards the bottom. Sasha began waving her arms trying to reach the top, anything for a breath of air.  
  
As Sasha rose to the top she noticed a large pair of hands pulling out of the water. The hands hurt her so badly, along with all the cuts and scrapes on her, she knew she wasn't dreaming. However, as she looked into the face of the pirate that was holding her, she began to wish that she was dreaming.  
  
"Welcome back Wendy." He spoke throwing her onto the deck.  
  
Sasha cried as she hit a wooden stair railing and fell to the ground. At a second glance she realized that she was on a large sailing ship. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts before she steadily rose to her feet. She placed her hand on her forehead and realized she was bleeding. There was also a slight gash on her right arm.  
  
"My name is not Wendy!" She barked at the pirate.  
  
At a closer glance, he was quite tall and quite ugly. He had to have been at least seven feet tall. He had a long scar on the left side of his face.  
  
"Not Wendy?"  
  
"And I am not Jane, nor Margaret either!" She replied, gripping the stair railing.  
  
The pirate stood closer to her with his sword raised high in the air. Sasha glared at him and then was hit by a sudden realization! She was on board The Jolly Roger! Her mothers stories had been true! Her mother spoke of a land full of pirates, natives, fairies and mermaids…but never once did her mother mention Peter Pan. Now Sasha knew why…  
  
"Spike! You idiot! This is not Wendy!" Cried another pirate called Hawk.  
  
"No, this is not Wendy. But this is the girl that came to the island with Peter Pan. I will bring her to the captain at once!"  
  
Sasha let go of the railing and began to inch closer to the boat's side, hopefully undiscovered.   
  
"Aye, I will go and tell him we have the girl." Hawk responded and walked back up the stairs.  
  
Sasha groaned, feeling sick as Spike turned towards her. She was still unsure how she got into this mess in the first place. Spike grinned evilly at her and wrapped his hand around her neck, "Come then girlie to the captain."  
  
Sasha gasped as he lifted her into the air, by her neck. She could scarcely breath again. She looked up at the brute and began swinging her feet, consequently kicking him hard enough so he'd drop her. He did drop her, but back into the ocean.  
  
Sasha was so out of breath, that she began to sink quickly. She couldn't even bring herself to swim to the top of the water.   
  
"Where did she go?" Hawk cried emerging from the captain's quarters.  
  
"Don't worry! The mermaids will kill her!" Spike replied and stormed off in other direction.  
  
She struggled with what strength she had left but suddenly a song comforted her. She looked around and saw a beautiful woman...no...mermaid swimming towards her. The heavenly sound was coming from her. Sasha was spell-bound and couldn't move any longer. Soon one mermaid appeared and then two and then three so she was encircled by them. For the first time since Sasha had come to Neverland, she felt safe. She stopped struggling for oxygen. She didn't want to move.  
  
Peter flew up high in the air and then swooped down just above the gentle water. He couldn't believe that he had Sasha in his grasp and then lost her again. He flew closer to the water, so he was practically on top of it. He froze in mid-air and heard the familiar sickly sweet song.   
  
"Oh no…" He muttered and dove into the water.  
  
Sasha blinked and suddenly her new friends were replaced by darkness. Again, she felt weak and desperate for a breath of air. She looked up and saw two hands reaching for her. She feared that Spike had returned for her, but at a second glance realized the hands were too small and too gentle to be Spike's.  
  
Peter carried the breathless Sasha out of the water. She glanced at him and almost smiled, before fainting in his arms. Peter flew higher in the sky past the Jolly Roger and towards his hide-out.  
  
"Stand back men." He spoke as he entered the base of one of the many large Oak trees that were the entrance to his living quarters. The lost boys took a step away from Peter and gazed wide-eyed at Sasha. Had their wishes for a mother come true?  
  
Peter laid Sasha on top of his bed and then turned towards the lost boys, "Let her rest, and don't let her escape."  
  
Peter sat down on the rug made out of fur. He looked up at Sasha and smiled to himself.  
  
It would be night fall before Sasha woke up again. This time Peter was by her side. Sasha slowly sat up and stared at him. "Where am I?"  
  
"Neverland."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you."  
  
Sasha shook her head and placed her face in her hands. She began to cry unable to control herself. Peter wasn't sure how to comfort her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stared helplessly at his Lost Boys. When Sasha looked up at him, he waved his hand and the boys left the room.  
  
"So, all my grandmother's stories had been true?" Sasha asked wiping her eyes.  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"I can't be your mother." She stated firmly, as she sat up in the wooden bed.  
  
"I don't need a mother." Peter replied, "but the Lost Boys might…"  
  
"But, I need a mother…does she even know I'm here? And my father…and my brothers. I'm going to be in so much trouble! Why did you bring me here?" Sasha demanded.  
  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't sure how to explain to Sasha what he really felt deep inside. Perhaps she wouldn't understand.   
  
"How did you get here Peter?"  
  
"I ran away when I was little. I was discovered by a fairie called Tinker Bell…she brought me here, and well I've been here ever since." Peter tried to explain.  
  
"And the Lost Boys?" Sasha spoke turning her head to the side.  
  
"They all found their way, one way or another. Most of them fell out of their prams and were never discovered by their mothers."  
  
"Oh," Sasha spoke softly, "Are you sure you didn't kidnap them too?"  
  
Peter looked up at her, "no…I didn't."  
  
Sasha shook her head and sighed deeply. Peter stood up and grabbed his pipes from a wooden table. Then he turned towards Sasha, "would you like to meet them?"  
  
She wasn't sure how to reply. Did Peter not realize the wrong he had done? Perhaps not…  
  
"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
Sasha followed Peter in a larger room, in the centre of the tree. She noticed seven younger boys moving about the room. They were all dressed in different kinds of animal furs. Three of them were identical triplets. Sasha smiled when she saw them.   
  
"This is Sammie." Peter spoke pointing to Sammie, who was busy making a toy out of a block of wood. Sammie had short blonde hair and was wearing clothing made out of racoon fur.  
  
The triplets were called "the triplets." They all had bright red hair and freckles. Sasha wondered how Peter could tell the difference between the three of them. The other three remaining lost boys were Tiny, Slim and Billy. They all had spiky brown hair and clothing made from the fur of rabbits.  
  
"Hello boys." Sasha spoke waving her hand.  
  
"Are you our new mother?" Asked one of the triplets.  
  
"I…" Sasha stammered, she had never been anyone's mother before.  
  
Peter smiled sitting in a wooden lounge chair. Sasha sat down on the floor beside him, crossing her legs. The boys circled them, all fighting over who'd be next to Sasha.  
  
"Sasha, it's a game you see. I am their father and you are their mother. It's all pretend." Peter explained.  
  
"Oh…" Sasha replied, "I see."  
  
She turned and smiled at the boys. Since she grew up with two older brothers she knew quite a lot about boys.   
  
"Do you know any stories?" Asked Sammie, who was quite chubby compared to the rest of the boys.  
  
"I know plenty of stories. Are you all comfortable?"  
  
The boys nodded. Sasha turned and looked at Peter, who nodded also. She brushed back her hair and began to speak. "There once was a beautiful woman called Margaret Parker. She was a British woman that lived in a town house with her mother Jane and her father Edward. Now as a little girl, Margaret went away many summers to a far away place called Neverland. Much like her mother, and her grandmother, she never wanted to grow up. But she knew that like all young women, she had to grow up too. When she did become a grown up she moved to a country called the United States of America. There she got married to a man called Oliver and had three children. Her daughter Sasha, resembled her quite a lot. As a little girl Sasha noticed something very special about her mother. Margaret had a secret kiss that not even Sasha's father could get…" Sasha turned and looked at Peter, "now I know who that secret kiss belonged to."  
  
The boys stared blankly at Sasha as she stood up beside Peter. "It was you wasn't it? The special kiss belonged to you…no wonder she tried to protect me. She didn't want my heart to break just as hers did…"  
  
Sasha shook her head and walked out of the room. She sat down and Peter's bed and stared contently at the muddy floor. Peter came in the room and sat down beside her.  
  
"She loved you, didn't she? And so did my great-grandmother and my grandmother. They all loved you." Sasha spoke feeling the tears sting her eyes, Peter didn't want her, he wanted what he had with Wendy.  
  
Peter didn't speak, he just sat there staring quietly at Sasha as she rambled on.  
  
"Is that why you brought me here? Because I remind you of Wendy? Is that why my mother's heart was broken? Because she wasn't Wendy…"  
  
"No! No that's not true!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"You know Peter, you have a history of breaking hearts in my family. Why should I stay here and let you do the same to me?"  
  
"No! Sasha I never meant to hurt anyone!" Peter replied shaking his hands, "they hurt me! They grew up!"  
  
"People grow up! It's why they do!" Sasha yelled.  
  
"Just like you? You're going to grow up too? And I will be left alone once again!"  
  
"It's not like I have a choice…" Sasha trailed off.  
  
Peter glanced at her with his teary green hues, "but you do have a choice. In Neverland no one ever goes up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one grows up in Neverland."  
  
"No one grows up in Neverland?" Sasha repeated.  
  
"That's right. If you stay here you will never have to worry about grown-up things again."   
  
Now Sasha had to admit this sounded very appealing. No more high school, no more crappy part time jobs…no more worrying about college…no more worries at all.   
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Please stay with me, if only for Spring cleaning." Peter whispered, "I'll teach you how to fly. I'll show up how to fight, I'll show you how to hunt. Oh what fun we'll have together."  
  
Sasha looked up at him and smiled, falling the same way her mother had, "Okay Peter."  
  
Peter smiled in return and clapped his hands. "I'll be right back!" 


	4. Life in Neverland

Chapter Four: Life in Neverland  
  
Sasha awoke the next morning from the comfortable bed the lost boys had made for her the previous night before. She smiled and stretched her arms. She opened the curtains and walked into the "living room". The lost boys were sitting around Peter, who was sitting his big arm chair.  
  
"Good morning Mother."  
  
"Good morning Father. Good morning children."  
  
There was a unison of good mornings as Sasha stood behind the triplets. "What is for breakfast?"  
  
"We have to go out and get breakfast…" Peter replied smiling at Sasha.  
  
"Can I come Mother?" Inquired Tiny. He was smaller than the rest of the boys and by far younger. His name fit him well. Sasha took a liking to him right away.  
  
"I select you Tiny, to show me where to get food for our breakfast. Then you can help me make it for everyone." Sasha spoke and looked at the group of boys, "Your nickname will be Monday."  
  
"Monday Mother?" Tiny stared at her confused.  
  
"Yes, Monday. See, today for example is Monday, so every Monday you will help me pick berries. Since there are seven of you boys, I will call you each by a day of the week. That way I never loose track of the days." Sasha walked towards the circle of boys.  
  
She turned and pointed at the triplets, "You triplets, you will be Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday…since Peter didn't seem to find it in his best interest to give you real names."  
  
Sasha turned and pointed at Sammie, "You Sammie, you're Friday. Slim you will be Saturday and Billy, you will be Sunday. Remember your names boys! That is key!"  
  
"Now then, come on Monday we're going to gather some berries."  
  
Tiny jumped up and grabbed Sasha's hand. He grinned at the other boys and then lead her out of the tree house. Sasha turned back and looked at Peter, they shared a quick private smile and then Sasha followed Tiny into the forest.  
  
In Tiny's hand was a small wooden bucket. They walked a ways towards a near-by stream and a bush of blueberries and raspberries. Quietly, they both set to work gathering as many berries as they could.  
  
"My real name isn't Tiny you know…" Monday told Sasha.  
  
She looked down at him, "What's your name?"  
  
"I can't remember, none of us boys can except for Billy. But I know it wasn't Tiny. I…" Monday paused and glanced around quickly making sure no one else was in listening distance.  
  
"I hate the name Tiny. I know I am smaller than the rest of the boys…but sometimes I wish I wasn't. I wish…" Tiny leaned in closer towards Sasha, "I wish I was older."  
  
Sasha knelt down towards Tiny and smiled softly at him. "Well I will just have to give you a new name that's all."  
  
"Nobody here grows up! How could you WANT to be a man?" Peter yelled loudly as he flew down from an enormous tree branch.  
  
At this Tiny started to cry. He'd never seen Peter this upset. "If you want to grow up, then I will no longer house you. Go back to England and...grow up for all I care!"  
  
Sasha stood up in front of Tiny, protectively, "Peter! How dare you! Now he is my son too and I have a say in this as much as you do! If you're to banish Tiny then you may as well banish me too!"  
  
Peter stared dumbfounded at Sasha. He couldn't believe she just went against him like that. "Fine! I take it back!" He shouted and flew high up into the air.  
  
Sasha turned back towards Tiny, "Don't worry, you don't have to go back to England. Not so long as I am here. Now about that name, how about Todd?"  
  
"Todd? I like it!" Tiny grinned, wrapping his well, tiny arms around Sasha's waist.  
  
"Come on Todd, we have to get home, I bet your brothers are starving."  
  
Together, hand in hand they walked back to the tree house. Sasha picked up the bucket and walked happily along with Todd. She had always wanted a younger sibling and now she had one. She was so caught up with getting to the tree house with food that she didn't notice Hawk the pirate in the bushes watching her every move.  
  
"We're home!"  
  
Sasha followed Todd into the kitchen area as the rest of the boys gathered round them. Sasha divided the berries into two piles, blueberries and raspberries. Then she washed them each underneath a stream of water. She got out nine wooden plates and divided the berries amongst each of them. Each one had a special smiley face on it composed of two blue berries for the eyes and the rest made out of the raspberries.  
  
"Breakfast is ready! But first you all have to wash your hands, even you Peter."  
  
As the boys washed their hands, Sasha set the table with the berries. Then she sat down at the far end and looked over at Todd.  
  
"I have an announcement to make boys. Tiny's new name is now Todd. You all will address him by Todd. Anyone that does not do so will have to eat slugs for a week!" Sasha giggled at this, "dig in!"  
  
During breakfast, Sasha watched Peter at the far end of the table. He grunted throwing one leg over the side of his chair and began picking at the blueberries on his plate. Sasha was disappointed at this, Todd had told her that blueberries were Peter's favourite. Peter huffed when he noticed her staring at him. He turned his head and looked at Wednesday, "Don't play with your food!"  
  
Wednesday sniffled and looked down at his plate, trying hard not to start crying. Sasha had enough of this. What was Peter's problem?  
  
"Come on boys, let's leave your father alone to clean the table. I'll tell you a story."  
  
Sasha glared at him and then shuffled the boys out of the room. They went into the living room and Sasha sat down in Peter's big arm chair. Immediately Todd crawled in Sasha's lap while the triplets sat around her. She smiled warmly down at Wednesday.  
  
"This is a story of a beautiful young maiden called…" Sasha paused, "called Regan. Regan was a princess in a castle not to far from here. Now the day Regan was born many of the villagers had come to the castle to bestow gifts upon her. All the gifts were wonderful save for one, a magic curse…" Sasha looked up, suddenly interrupted by a loud noise. It was coming from Peter's pipes. He was play so loudly that none of the boys could hear Sasha's story.  
  
Sasha groaned and helped Todd to the floor. "Go play outside!" She shouted over the music.  
  
The boys followed her orders and ran outside into the forest. Sasha brushed her jeans and walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring Peter. She glanced down at the table and noticed it was still messy with the children's half-eaten breakfast. Sasha walked over to the a wooden stool and picked up some un-used cheese cloth. Then she wrapped up the uneaten berries and stored them away as a mid-day snack. She picked up the plates and brushed past Peter, but still didn't look at him. She ran the plates underneath the stream of water getting the bits of seed off as best as she could.  
  
"I may be their pretend mother but I am certainly not yours." She spoke quietly and then walked out of the kitchen. Peter immediately stopped playing the pipes gaily and was replaced by a different emotion, guilt.  
  
She went to her bed and drew the curtain around her. Peter huffed as he walked out of the kitchen. He didn't want Sasha to be upset with him. He didn't want to lose her too. He left the tree house and walked past the lost boys without speaking a word to them. If his fairie Tinker Bell were still alive, he'd ask her for a suggestion…but then Tinker Bell would probably be jealous of Sasha and try to do her in. As Peter walked further into the woods he noticed a rose bush in the distance. Girls loved roses! Peter smiled at himself, oh how clever he was. He bent over the rose bush and realized that they were coated in pixie dust. Once Sasha forgave him, he'd teach her how to fly.  
  
Sasha emerged from her bed in the afternoon. She fixed her ponytail and wandered outside to check on the boys. As she suspected, they were all playing happily amongst the trees. Sasha nodded and then walked back into the house, surprised to find Peter standing there.  
  
"I thought you left.." She trailed off.  
  
"I did leave." He replied with his hands behind his back. He winced because of all the cuts on his palms. "I, brought these for you." He brought his hands forward and showed her the bouquet of silver roses.  
  
"Oh Peter! You're bleeding!"  
  
She took the roses out of his hands and set them aside, then carefully she took him to the kitchen. "This may sting." She spoke placing his hands under the stream. Peter closed his eyes and in a second it was all over. Sasha had wrapped his hands with the remaining cheese cloth.  
  
"All better?"  
  
Peter nodded his head and smiled a tiny bit at Sasha. Sasha walked back into the other room and picked up the roses. Gingerly, she brought them back into the kitchen and placed them in a vase Billy had stolen from a pirate called Sim. Then she set them in the centre of the table and smiled and their beauty. Never in her life had she seen silver roses.   
  
"The roses are lovely, thank you."   
  
She walked over to Peter and carefully hugged him. Then she stood back and kissed him gently on the cheek. It was Peter who made the next move. He carefully placed his bandaged hand on Sasha's cheek and closed his eyes tightly, kissing her on the lips. Sasha placed her hands on Peter's shoulders and kissed him back. When she opened her eyes she noticed that they were floating above the ground.  
  
Sasha gasped wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, "what's happening?"  
  
"We're flying…" Peter whispered.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"The roses were covered in pixie dust."  
  
Sasha kicked her feet slightly and then looked back up at Peter, "this is amazing."  
  
"Look at Mother and Father!" Slim exclaimed as the lost boys entered the room.   
  
Sasha looked down and suddenly the floor was right beneath her arms. She cried in pain as Todd ran towards her, "Mother are you ok?"  
  
Peter pushed Todd out his way and knelt down beside Sasha, "Sasha?"  
  
He looked worriedly at her face and then looked at the lost boys unsure of what to do.   
  
"I think I'll be okay, just in a lot of pain…" Sasha whispered rolling over on her back.  
  
"Boys, let's carry her to her bed!"  
  
…  
  
That night, Peter flew back to England. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sasha would start to miss her home. He had to speak with Margaret right away.  
  
As he flew over the townhouse he noticed a man storming down the street. Little did he know, that the man was Sasha's father Oliver. Peter flew to the third story balcony and tapped on the window.  
  
Both Jane and Margaret jumped up, surprised by Peter's presence. Margaret looked like she wanted to ring his neck, but Jane was more than happy to see him.  
  
"Oh Sasha is wonderful!" He cried flying in circles around the ceiling before sitting down on the bed.  
  
Margaret glared at him angrily unable to speak. She was afraid if she spoke she'd begin to cry and not stop. Jane looked up and Peter and smiled, "Why Peter, you're glowing. Margaret do you see that? He's glowing! Why he's in-"  
  
"Mother don't you dare say it! It's not true, it can't be!" Margaret barked.  
  
"But it is true, just look at him."   
  
Margaret glanced away loosely brushing the falling tears from her rosy cheeks. She had lost Sasha forever…and there was no way she'd get her family to understand. Oliver had already walked out on her just moments ago.  
  
Peter looked at both of them with a confused expression plastered on his face. "What's true?"  
  
"Why that you're in love with Sasha!" Jane exclaimed happily.  
  
For a moment Peter froze still and then flew against the ceiling to get away from Jane. He glared at her with an odd expression on his face, "Love? Don't be absurd!"  
  
"Why Peter it is as clear as daylight!"  
  
Peter looked down at Jane, suddenly feeling dizzy, "I have to go!"  
  
Margaret ran up to the window and called after him, "Peter you get back here this instant!"  
  
But he was too far gone by then.   
  
Margaret collapsed on the ground and cried softly, "I have to let her go don't I?"  
  
Jane didn't speak but just simply nodded her head.  
  
…  
  
Sasha awoke early the next morning, being tugged by Tuesday's arm. She turned and stared sleepily at him. "It's Tuesday Mother!"  
  
"So it is…"  
  
"We have to get breakfast for everyone!"  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a couple of minutes."  
  
Tuesday smiled and skipped happily into the kitchen. Sasha grabbed her right side and slowly got out of the bed. She was in so much pain that it hurt to move around. She stood up and slightly lifted up her tank top to reveal and large black and blue bruise on her side. She winced and ambled into the kitchen.   
  
"Mother? Where is Father?" Sammie inquired as Sasha met Tuesday in the kitchen.  
  
"Is he not here?" She responded stupidly.  
  
"No and look, the sun isn't out…" Whispered Thursday pointing out the hole in the tree trunk.  
  
Sasha shook her head and clutched her side again, "Don't worry boys. He'll be alright…just wash up for breakfast okay? Tuesday and I are going to pick some berries."  
  
Peter flew among the clouds feeling worse than he had back in the nursery. He felt as if the whole world were spinning in circles around him and he didn't know why. Like a baby bird fallen out of his nest, he floated to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Sasha cried noticing something in the distance.  
  
Immediately she dropped her bucket and ran towards the fallen creature. She gasped in horror when she realized that it was Peter. He had his eyes closed and laid perfectly still. Sasha turned and faced Tuesday, "Go and fetch Wendy's house! Get the other boys to help you…Peter won't be going anywhere for awhile."  
  
Tuesday nodded his head and quickly ran back towards the tree house. Sasha brushed back her lose strand of hair and leaned closely to him. "Oh Peter…what on earth happened to you?"  
  
She gently brushed his cheek and sat down beside him. Peter moaned slowly opening his eyes,   
  
staring up at Sasha, "uh.."  
  
Sasha gently kissed his cheek, "you'll be alright, just rest up. The boys are bringing Wendy's house. I can stay with you if you like…"  
  
Peter nodded his head slightly and then closed his eyes again. Sasha held back a giggle and got to her feet. She walked back towards the basket of berries and decided to carry them back to the three house. "Peter, I have to make sure the boys have their breakfast. I'll be back."  
  
Sasha met Sammie on her way back to the house, "Tell Tuesday when he is finished to come back home and help me make breakfast. And please make sure that Peter is comfortable."  
  
"Yes Mother!" Sammie replied grinning from ear to ear. Hearing that his father was alright was good news.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sasha and Tuesday had composed a wonderful breakfast for the boys. "I shall return during the afternoon to check on you."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mother, just take care of Father." Tuesday replied.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Sasha picked up the cheese cloth of berries from the previous day and then began her journey back to Wendy's house. When she walked back to the tiny house she realized that it was empty. Sasha didn't know whether to be worried or not. She sat down and placed the berries on the ground.  
  
"You were gone a long time." Peter spoke entering the house.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sasha questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Much better."   
  
"Good, now that you're feeling much better, can you show me the island?"  
  
"Of course!" Peter replied placing his hands on his waist.  
  
Sasha released him and laughed, she wanted to see exactly what had been in her mother's stories. Peter opened a leather pouch on his side and sprinkled pixie dust on Sasha. She walked out of the house and flew in circles around it three times. Then Peter flew beside her and took her hand. Higher and higher in the sky they flew, up towards the clouds. "See that smoke stack down there? And those tents? That's where the Redskins live."  
  
"I see it."  
  
"And over there is the Jolly Roger, which once belonged to Captain Hook. Surely you've heard of him? Well, anyway he's dead now."  
  
Sasha looked down at the magnificent sailing ship and then back up at Peter, "are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I saw that crocodile swallow him whole."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Peter laid down on a giant cloud and Sasha laid down beside him, wondering how it was possible that they didn't fall through. "And down there as you well know is the Mermaid's cove."  
  
"Who sails the Jolly Roger now?"  
  
"Just some of Hook's old men, they don't bother us much and we don't bother them…unless we run into them in the woods or something. Then we just kill 'em…"  
  
"That's terrible!" Sasha exclaimed.  
  
"Oh we love it! The boys don't see much action since Hook died… But anyway, down there, that giant Oak tree is where the fairies live. See how it's glowing? They're dancing right now…"  
  
"Wow…" Sasha whispered.  
  
"And the other side of the island, that's where the boys and I like to go swimming, near the black castle."  
  
"This island, this place is so wonderful…"  
  
Peter smiled at Sasha and watched her as she used his telescope to look closer at the island.  
  
Then he remembered what Jane had said about his being in love with Sasha. He stared contently at Sasha feeling his heart beat quicken. There was no way Peter could be in love…only adults were allowed to be in love. And as everyone knew Peter Pan was no adult…  
  
"What's wrong?" Sasha inquired suddenly, "you look like you swallowed a bug or something."  
  
"I'm fine." Peter replied, standing up and fixing his leafy costume. "We should get back home, it's almost mid-day."  
  
Sasha nodded and handed the telescope back to Peter. Then she stood up and bounced off of the cloud. "Wee…" She laughed as she floated in mid-air. She turned around and flew down in the direction of the tree house. Peter followed slowly behind her, deep in thought.  
  
Peter was afraid that if he admitted to himself that he loved Sasha, she'd leave him shortly after…just like his…Wendy.  
  
"Boys!" Sasha called out as she stepped into the tree house.  
  
Immediately, all the boys ran to Peter and began hugging him. "Father you're alright!"  
  
Peter nodded quietly, avoiding eye contact with Sasha. He pat Todd's head and then turned towards the rest of the boys, "I am going to retire now."  
  
He sighed and walked into his living quarters leaving Sasha alone with the boys. Sasha fixed her tank top and sat down in the big arm chair, holding Todd in her lap. "How about I finish my story?"  
  
The boys all cheered and sat around her happily. "Okay, now then as we left off…the magical curse."  
  
Peter stood quietly against the doorway listening the end of Sasha's story. He had spent the afternoon in his bed crying quietly to himself, but he wasn't sure why. He sat down on the soft ground and pressed his cheek against the doorway.  
  
"For one hundred years the kingdom slept peacefully…and as the prince walked past the castle gates with his bloody sword, he found this very odd indeed. He placed his sword and armour on a stone bench and without hesitation he ran into the tower where the sleeping princess lay. As he approached her bed, his noticed that it was surrounded by beautiful silver roses. He smiled to himself and leaned over her. How beautiful Regan looked to him. He knew he loved her from the beginning and he had been waiting so long to kiss her…He closed his light green eyes and gently kissed her on the lips…Suddenly the princess stirred and opened her soft brown eyes, smiling warmly up at him."  
  
The boys gasped, "She's alive!" Slim cheered.  
  
Sasha nodded, 'Hello Princess…oh I love you…' "and he did love her and they lived happily ever after. The End."  
  
The boys cheered happily, "Tell us another one!"  
  
Sasha yawned, "not tonight, it's getting late. I'll tell you one tomorrow". She stood up and carried Todd to his tiny bed. Then she gently kissed his forehead and bid the rest of the boys goodnight. She couldn't believe how much time had already passed in just that one day. How long had she been in Neverland? -she wondered.  
  
Sasha walked into her part of the room and noticed Peter sitting on the ground. He stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come on…" he whispered.  
  
Together they left the tree house and flew out into the night sky. If possible Neverland was even more beautiful at night with all the giant shimmering stars. You could never see stars like that in L.A. or in London. Peter lead Sasha down towards the giant Oak tree.  
  
"Watch…" He whispered and they approached the tree.  
  
Sasha looked down inside the tree and noticed many fairie couples dancing gaily in each other's arms. "They're playing for us Sasha."  
  
"This is amazing…"  
  
"I come here a lot by myself to watch them. They really are magical creatures…"  
  
  
  
Sasha drew in a deep breath as the tiny fairies all flew out of the tree. They were so beautiful with their magnificent gold colored wings. Even the male fairies had magnificently colored wings. Sasha had never seen anything so spectacular in her entire life. As the fairies flew towards Peter and Sasha it seemed as if they were forcing them closer together. Peter Peter smiled placing his hands on Sasha's shoulders while she placed her hands on his waist. The fairies floated above the pair sprinkling their magical dust all around them. Sasha held tightly onto Peter as they began to slowly spin around in circles.   
  
"This night is such a lovely night…" Sasha whispered in Peter's ear.  
  
Peter suddenly let go of Sasha's shoulders. He flew back against the trunk of the Oak tree. "Love has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"What? Peter?" Sasha spoke floating back to the ground. "Love has everything to do with it."  
  
"No, no it doesn't. Just the very thought makes me ill."  
  
Sasha glared at him, "Peter? What are you saying? If you're…" Sasha paused trying not to cry, "If you're not in love with me then why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because the boys needed a mother!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"And what about you Peter what do you need?" Sasha cried as Peter ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
She cried burying her face in her hands. It would be another hour before she got the strength to walk back to the tree house.   
  
Sasha awoke from her bed, days later feeling as sore as ever. It had been three days and Peter still hadn't returned to the tree house. Sasha knew that she'd have to find a way to go back home since he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her around. Why else would he be avoiding her for so long? If Sasha hadn't named the boys after the days of the week she wouldn't have known how long Peter had been gone.  
  
She stretched her arms and then tiredly walked into the kitchen. Todd ran up to her and hugged her gently around the waist. All the boys knew that she had spent each night in her bed crying herself to sleep.  
  
"Mother it's raining outside still…" Spoke Friday.  
  
"That's alright, we have some left over strawberries from yesterday's breakfast. Why don't you go and set the table?" Sasha replied.  
  
"Father still hasn't come back has he?" Inquired Slim as Sasha walked over to the table.  
  
She looked down at the wilted silver roses and decided it was time to toss them out. She turned towards Slim and shook her head. Sasha then decided that if Peter didn't come back to the tree house that night, she'd leave the Neverland forever.  
  
Yeah, she'd miss the boys terribly but in time they'd forget about her. As Sasha sat at the far end of the table she began to think of California. But the more she thought about her previous life the less she could remember. At first she forgot what the condo looked like, then it was her school, her friends and finally she was beginning to forget her family as well. Sasha didn't want to forget her family but more importantly, she didn't want to be them to forget her. 


	5. Hook Is Back?

Chapter Five: Hook's Back?  
  
Sasha stood perfectly still in her room, with a lit candle on the bed stand as she put on her hoodie. Then she picked up the candle and walked into the boys' room. They all were fast asleep, dreaming happily of princesses, dungeons, and dragons. Their tummies full with food. Sasha forced down a lump that had risen in her throat and walked out of the room. She'd especially miss Todd. Sasha proceeded into the kitchen and picked up the silver roses, not caring whether her hands got pricked by the thorns. As she went outside into the freezing rain, she threw the roses on the ground and pulled her hood over her head.   
  
It wasn't long before the rain had extinguished the candle leaving Sasha alone in pitch black with nothing to guide her.   
  
….  
  
"But love?" Peter inquired sipping the tea that was offered to him by Jane.  
  
"Don't be so frightened of it my boy, love is most wonderful thing on the planet. Love is what keeps us going from day to day. Why love is the only reason for living." Jane replied before biting into a piece of biscotti.  
  
Peter looked about the empty kitchen as he set his mug down on the table. "Is Margaret angry with me?"  
  
"She was at first." Jane replied truthfully, "and yeah, it will be hard for to adjust to life in California without Sasha, but I think she and the boys will do just fine. She is really happy for Sasha and she hopes that Sasha is happy too."  
  
Peter swallowed hard and looked up at Jane suddenly, "Sasha! What is today?"  
  
"Why, Friday…"  
  
"How long have I been away from home? Sasha and the Lost Boys! I hope nothing bad has happened to them!"  
  
"Peter calm down…Sasha is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Why don't you go on home now? And bring the envelopes from Margaret with you." Jane replied rising to her feet and removing Peter's mug from the table.  
  
"Thank you Jane, for everything." Peter spoke and bowed.   
  
He spun around and retreated out of the kitchen, past the parlour and onto the street. He smiled to himself and flew high up into the night sky.   
  
Jane placed her mug in the sink and turned on the facet. As she looked out the tiny window and saw a shooting star, she felt immensely happy. She picked up the mug and began to dry it off. As she set to place it on the counter, her hand slipped and the mug fell to the floor shattering in a thousand pieces. Jane gasped and placed her hand over her heart, falling down beside the broken mug. As she rolled over on her side, she whispered softly to herself. "to die will be the greatest adventure yet…"  
  
…  
  
When Peter arrived back at the tree house, he heard a soft crying noise coming from the corner of the boys' room. He placed the letters on a round tree trunk and then walked inside the boys' room and noticed Todd kneeling on the floor with his hands buried in his face.  
  
"Tiny, I mean, Todd?" Peter knelt beside him.  
  
"Father, Mother is gone…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She left us…" Todd replied crying harder, he had quite liked having a mother.  
  
"I shall just have to find her then." Peter spoke standing back up. He messed with his blond hair and walked out of the tree house. As he walked along the muddy path, he noticed the silver roses on the ground. "Oh Sasha.." he whispered.  
  
…  
  
Sasha removed her hood when she realized that it had stopped raining. It seemed that she had been walking for hours towards nothing at all. How was one suppose to get off an island that they weren't even sure they got on to in the first place? There had to be some sort of trick to it.   
  
Sasha shook her head miserably, she couldn't help but begin to cry again. It was no use…the island seemed to go on forever and forever. She wiped her face and then placed her hands on a rather larger black rock. She propped herself up and then curled up into tiny ball as she cried herself to sleep, she didn't noticed the large stone castle behind her nor did she noticed Hawk standing high above her.  
  
"I thought you said the mermaids killed her!" Hawk yelled at Spike, smacking him across his bald head.  
  
"Well, I thought they had!" Spike snapped back drawing his sword.  
  
"Come come men, the most important thing is that she is here now. She is the perfect bait to lure Peter Pan to us." Spoke another voice.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and grinned maliciously, with his moustache turned upright. He fixed his large feathery red hat and placed his good hand on Hawk's bare shoulder. As he glanced down at the young woman, his baby blue eyes changed from their natural color to a fiery red. "Yes, this will do it. Bring her to me at once."  
  
Spike smiled to himself as he lower himself down the slippery rocks. This time he would not let her escape. Before Sasha even had time to scream for help he gagged her with some rope and pulled her up, tying her hands behind her back. He picked her up on his back and carried her up the giant rock.  
  
He then carried her inside the black castle, towards a stony tower where the Captain resided. Sasha began kicking Spike as hard as she could but he didn't flinch. Instead he held onto her tighter until they reached the quarters. Then he carelessly tossed her fragile body at the Captain's feet.  
  
"She has yet to reveal her name Sir."  
  
"That's alright Spike, leave us."  
  
Spike nodded his head, glancing down once last time at Sasha and then went back to stand guard at the castle's gate.   
  
Now even more tears were streaming down Sasha's face than before. What had she done to deserve this punishment?   
  
"Hello there."   
  
The Captain leaned over Sasha, who was curled in a fetal position shaking with fear. He cut loose the rope that gagged her and pulled her to her feet. Then he cut the rope that bound her hands. Sasha gasped loudly when she got a proper look at him. "You…you're…you were dead…"  
  
"Oh is that what the great Peter Pan told you?" The Captain snarled, "Is that what you heard? That damned crocodile got the best of me?" He turned towards her raising his hook in the air, "Well, in all actuality, I got the best of him. My colleague Smee, may he rest in peace, swam to my rescue.. You see he jumped ship without Pan's notice and slit the croc's throat while I made my escape. For one hundred years I have been living here at the castle and for one hundred years I have been waiting to exact my revenge on Peter Pan. Now I have my chance, thanks to you."  
  
Captain Hook placed his hand on her shoulder lead her to a large table carved out of wood. On the table was a feast fit for a king. There was sausage, chicken, bread, wine, cake and many other delicious items.   
  
"You must be hungry dear, I know all that make-believe food just isn't filling enough. Please sit."  
  
Unsure of what to do or say, Sasha sat down at the table nervously although she had to admit that she was really hungry. Berries really weren't enough for a growing girl.   
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Please, help yourself."  
  
Sasha broke off a piece of bread and stared up at the captain. He poured himself a glass of wine and raised it up, "Cheers."  
  
Sasha nibbled on the bread and glanced around the cold room. At the door stood one of the captain's minions, watching out for trespassers. What an unfortunate place to wind up at, Sasha thought.  
  
"So tell me deary, do you have a name?"  
  
"I, uh, it's…" Sasha swallowed hard, there was no way she'd give him her real name, "It's Jill."  
  
"Jill?" Captain Hook inquired.  
  
Sasha nodded, "it's a family name…"  
  
"Jill…Jill…" He repeated to himself, why did that name sound so familiar to him?  
  
"Um…"  
  
"And what brings to you to the black castle Miss Jill?" Hook questioned stabbing his knife in a large sausage.  
  
"Look man, I am just looking for a way to get home…I don't want any trouble."  
  
"So how old are you Jill?"  
  
"Why do you need to know my age?" Sasha inquired, glancing back over at the pirate. A second pirate had come over and was whispering something to him. The first pirate nodded and then walked over to the Captain.  
  
"Just making polite conversation." Hook replied and then looked up at the waiting pirate, "Yes Sim what is it?"  
  
The pirate leaned down and whispered something in Captain's ear. Sasha looked closely at the pirate and noticed a large scar across his neck. Apparently he had had a run with the captain before…and seemed rather afraid of his dark leader.  
  
"A Lost Boy you say? Bring him forth."  
  
Sasha almost chocked on her bread when a third pirate entered the room. He was a lot heavier set than the other two pirates. He walked closer towards the table with Todd kicking and squirming in his arms.  
  
"TODD!" Sasha cried, knocking over her chair as she got to her feet. She ran over to the pirate and began hitting him with her fists, "you let him go!!"  
  
"Mother!" Todd cried.  
  
Sasha tried to free Todd with all her might. She kicked the pirate once and then was violently pulled back by Captain Hook. He lowered his hook so that it was grazing her neck, "you try that again and I'll kill you."  
  
"You were going to kill me anyway!" Sasha spat back trying to free herself from Hook's grasp.  
  
"No!!!" Todd cried.  
  
"Now, Todd is it? You go and bring Peter Pan to me! If you're not here in an hour, your precious mother here will taste my hook!" Hook roared and to prove that he was serious, he ran his hook along Sasha's cheek, leaving a trail of bright red blood. Sasha grimaced and looked helplessly over at Todd.  
  
"Don't do it! It's a trick!" Sasha looked up at the captain, "Peter would see me dead anyway. You're wasting your time."  
  
"Shut-up!" Hook snarled lifting his metal hand and slapping her across the face. The unconscious Sasha fell back against the hard stone ground, the blood running a constant stream down her cheek.  
  
Hook turned back towards Todd, smiling venomously, "Now go tell your father!"  
  
Todd, unable to move did all that he could do, cry in the pirate's arms as he was carried out of the tower.   
  
…  
  
He cried harder to himself as he stumbled in the wet darkness. Rain was pouring now as Todd descended the giant rocks. All he ever wanted in his entire life was to have a mother and now she was… Todd couldn't bare the thought.  
  
Peter flew low to the ground, the rain caused by his mood. Where on earth could Sasha be? He knew the Neverland wasn't that big of an island. He had to find her.  
  
"Mother! Mother! She's…" Todd cried harder as landed on the wet ground. He looked at the over-cast sky and shook his head. He'd never make his way back to the tree house. "Mother!!!!!"  
  
Peter, hearing something in the distance, flew closer to the ground so he was barely grazing the grass blades. He had sent each of the Lost Boys on a man hunt for Sasha, perhaps one of them had got lucky.   
  
"Todd? What are you doing?" Peter demanded hovering over the young boy.  
  
"I found her, I found Mother…she's…she's…" Todd chocked on the words, "Father…Captain Hook has her!"  
  
Peter stood still for a moment, the rain only get heavier. At first he wasn't even sure that he had heard Todd correctly. Captain James Hook alive? Impossible!   
  
"I am afraid you must be mistaken. Hook his dead, I killed him me self!" Peter replied.  
  
"But…Father…I…" Todd cried, for all he knew, Sasha could be dead already, "I saw him Father! He has her at the black castle in one of the towers!"  
  
Peter opened his mouth to reply but when he looked into Todd's eyes and saw the fear, he knew instantly that Todd was telling the truth. Without so much as word, Peter floated up in air.  
  
"They have guards!" Todd shouted after him.  
  
Peter for the life of him couldn't believe that Hook was alive. How had he survived that crocodile attack? The only thing Peter knew for sure was that this time, he was not going to be so kind.  
  
As he hovered in the shadows of the open window of the tower, he was amazed to find that Todd had been right. Captain Hook was sitting at the banquet table helping himself to a chicken leg. He was laughing about something but it was inaudible due to the rain. At first Peter couldn't see Sasha, but at a second glance he noticed a body on the floor beside the Captain's feet. How could he enter the room without getting caught?  
  
Then Peter remembered how he use to scare the pants off the old captain by making noises that sounded similar to that of a pocket watch. He sat on the ledge and began ticking as loud as he can.  
  
Hook dropped the chicken leg and stood up, "What is that noise? What is that noise?" He roared raising his hook. For a moment he feared that the crocodile had returned to seek his revenge. Then realization took place and he whirled around. "Why, if it's not Peter Pan."  
  
"Why if it's not James Hook." Peter replied jumping to the ground.   
  
"Ah ah ah." Hook spoke raising his boot over Sasha's face, preventing Peter from moving any closer.  
  
Peter looked down at the bleeding Sasha, "the sleeping princess in the tower…" Peter whispered, reaching for his dagger.  
  
"So you found yourself another Wendy I see." Hook spoke walking closer to Peter.   
  
"How is it that you're still alive?" Peter wanted to know, inching closer to the Captain.  
  
"Move any closer and she gets it!" Hook roared.  
  
Peter froze, glaring up at Hook. He was rendered helpless for a moment…unable to move. Hook grinned walking around Peter, getting a proper look at him. "You've grown up. I can not believe the great and legendary Peter Pan has grown up."  
  
Peter opened his mouth to speak but closed it shut. Hook lowered his hook closer towards Peter's chest, "you grew up for a girl. A girl that was leaving you…" He spoke, still smiling, "They all left you! You should have known better than that Peter Pan!"  
  
Peter choked back the lump that had risen in his throat. He could feel the tears begin to sting his eyes as he looked back down at Sasha. She was leaving him, wasn't she?  
  
"No!" Peter cried.  
  
"YES!" Hook snarled, pushing Peter against the window ledge while Hawk and Spike surrounded him. The two pirates grabbed Peter by the arms and held him back so he couldn't fly away. The captain ran his hook along Peter's chest leaving a permanent scar, no doubt.  
  
"She's not leaving me!" Peter cried harder.  
  
"Like the rest of them she'd rather grow up than be with you."   
  
Hook stepped back and walked towards Sasha. Peter struggled to get free but was unable to. Hook knelt down beside Sasha, kicking his chair over so Peter could get a better look. "Want me to take care of her for you?"  
  
"NO!!!" Peter cried forcing himself free from Hawk and Spike. Hawk tried reaching for him again but Peter drove his dagger into Hawk's side.  
  
Hook, witnessing this, lifted his hook over Sasha's neck.  
  
…  
  
Slim nodded raising his knife, "Right."  
  
Todd placed Silm's knife in his pocket and cautiously entered the black castle. He was ready to stab any man that stood in his way. He walked up the long winding staircase, quickening his pace.   
  
Sasha opened her eyes slightly as Hook grazed her neck slightly. At first she thought she was dreaming, than it all came back to her. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. She blinked and opened her eyes even wider, staring up at the captain.  
  
Peter cried as Sasha glanced over in his direction, moving her lips slightly to mouth his name. He knew if he tried anything stupid Hook would have her dead by the time he got over to her. He had to be very cautious.  
  
Todd, at a slight advantage to Peter was able to creep into the tower un-noticed. For once he had to admit that the name Tiny suit him well. He almost gasped when he saw Hook leaning over his mother. If he didn't act fast, he'd lose her forever. Tiny raised his knife and walked over to the bent-over captain. Without hesitation, he dragged his knife into the back of Hook's leg. Hook doubled over in pain, collapsing on top of Sasha's fragile body.   
  
Spike, raised his sword and charged towards Todd screaming. Peter was quicker and floated up in the air, stabbing Spike through the chest with his dagger. Then he turned towards Sasha.  
  
"Finish him off!" Peter told Todd.  
  
Todd pulled out his knife and then looked at Peter, "What if I accidentally hurt Mother?"  
  
Todd hesitated until he saw the captain stirring, then he took the knife and ran it into the captain's spine. Kicking him once or twice to make sure he was really dead. Peter ran over to the body and lifted it off of Sasha. When he had fallen on top of her, he knocked the wind out of her so she was rendered unconscious once more.  
  
Peter knelt down beside Sasha and brushed his hand against her cheek. He was still crying as he placed his head on her neck, "Please don't die Sasha…please…please."  
  
Todd stared at them silently, and then quietly left the room, crying to himself as he did so.   
  
"Sasha…I don't want you to leave Neverland. I'm sorry I made you feel that way…I…" Peter hesitated, almost wishing that Sasha couldn't hear him, "I did love Wendy, I did…but not as much as you." And just like in Sasha's stories, Peter closed his eyes and gently kissed her on the lips.   
  
Sasha opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Isn't that forbidden?" She whispered quietly, "I thought only grown-ups…"  
  
"No, it's not…love is for everyone." Peter whispered.  
  
Sasha smiled, "good because I love you."  
  
He picked her up in his arms and out of the tower they flew. On the way outside, they saw Todd and Slim exiting the castle. Sasha reached in Peter's leather pouch and sprinkled a handful of pixie dust on Todd and Slim.  
  
"Come on boys! We're going home!" Sasha exclaimed. 


	6. A Happy Ever After

Chapter Six: A Happy Ever After  
  
Much time had passed since the death of Captain Hook. On rare nights, Peter and Sasha would both wake up in a cold sweat afraid that he had come back for them. Then Todd would reassure them and boast about how it was he who defeated the legendary pirate.   
  
What seemed like only days to the happy family was in reality decades on Earth. Sasha's mother and father were retired and living in a home in Glasgow. After their short falling out, Oliver returned to the town house with a bouquet of roses. The death of Jane had come as quite a shock to Sasha…but she was relieved to find that her grandmother had died happy. Both Ian and Trent were grown men now with wives and children of their own. They passed the story of Peter Pan and Sasha on to their children as their children will tell their children's children.   
  
But Sasha and Peter remained the same, as did the lost boys. How happy they lived, everything Peter had dreamed had come true.  
  
For days the family travelled upon the Jolly Roger, scaring the mermaids by choosing to randomly land it upon their favourite places. They visited the redskins, carefully alighting in a tree for awhile while the redskin children looked on and the crones laughed at Peter and his antics. All the fun was halted, unfortunately when Todd, whose role in Hooks death had made him a trifle big headed, crashed it into the side of the castle. However, that disappointment brought great reassurance. No pirate could live in a castle with a giant ship going through it.  
  
Some nights, Peter and Sasha fly to the window and listen to stories Trent tells his daughter and son. Sasha often jokingly remarks that perhaps Trent was the better storyteller in the family. One day, Sasha will take them to Neverland and return them after Spring Cleaning. Then she will do the same with their children. As so it will be as time goes on… 


End file.
